


Negotiation

by paperpaws



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, lol, this takes place before the first war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperpaws/pseuds/paperpaws
Summary: Wilbur comes to Dream to negotiate L'manburg's freedom, but Dream has an unexpected request.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> yall i be wildin

Wilbur looked down at the note, then back up at the building. A woodland mansion stood before him, towering above the roofed forest. This was where he was supposed to be, that was for sure... but why would Dream want to meet at a woodland mansion? It was thousands of blocks away from both L'manburg and the rest of the server, and getting here was a hassle, even atop a horse. Wilbur dismounted and stepped into the mansion, which was surprisingly well lit, the carpet clean, and no hints of any monsters about.   
  
"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing down the chambers. "Dream?"  
  
He decided to climb the stairs directly in front of him, his hand trailing the wooden railing. On the second floor, the lights were a bit dimmer, but sunlight streamed through the windows, a stark contrast to the dim forest now below him. Wilbur made his way down one of the hallways, passing empty rooms. At the end of the hallway was a library, and as Wilbur started to peak into it, a loud voice stopped him.   
  
"Wilbur." He whipped around to face Dream standing at the end of the hallway, an ax in his hands. "How polite to simply let yourself in." Dream said.   
  
"I'd be surprised if you could have heard me in this giant maze," Wilbur replied, leaning on the doorframe.   
  
Dream shifted his ax in his hand. "Come with me." He replied, turning around. Wilbur hesitated, but half-ran, half-walked to catch up with the taller man.   
  
"Why did you want to meet all the way out here?" Wilbur asked, looking at Dream. The brunette didn't respond but instead turned into another library where a few desks and a couch sat. Dream motioned to Wilbur to sit on the couch, and he took a seat in one of the desks facing the couch. Wilbur was unnerved with his silence, and started to doubt if he should have made the trip, or had this meeting somewhere more public.   
  
The couch was soft, and Wilbur placed his traveling pack next to him.   
  
"So, what do you want?" Dream asked, his white mask showing no emotion. Wilbur bristled at the question- he obviously knew what he wanted.  
  
"Freedom for my country," Wilbur responded, crossing his arms. Dream smiled.   
  
"There's no need to get all aggressive, Wilbur." Dream replied, his voice dangerously smooth. "I bet we can strike a deal. I have some ideas in mind."  
  
Wilbur leaned forward. "After all this time, now you're willing to talk?" He leaned back again.   
  
Dream glanced at his hands, then back at Wilbur.   
  
"you're attractive, you know that, right?" Dream said, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk. Wilbur was taken aback by this and was temporarily speechless. Dream stood up and was suddenly standing in front of Wilbur, his figure menacing.  
  
  
"Back up, Dream," Wilbur said, his voice almost shaking. He grabbed his back next to him but didn't open it, just laid his hand atop it.   
  
Dream chuckled and bent down until his mask was level with Wilbur's face. Wilbur's eyes were wide, trying to decide if this was simply Dream messing with him, or if this was serious.  
  
Dream put a single hand under Wilbur's chin and tilted the British man's head upwards.   
  
"You're _very_ attractive. I haven't seen you this close before." Dream's hand slid down to Wilbur's throat. "You're usually trying to kill me."  
  
Wilbur found this to be too far and tried sitting up. Dream, without missing a beat, gripped Wilbur's throat harder, and used his other hand to push Wilbur down back onto the couch, now leaning over Wilbur's tense body. Wilbur's hand fiddled with his bag, most likely going for a weapon, and Dream used the hand that wasn't pushing Wilbur against the couch by his throat to shove the bag off of the couch.   
  
"You know you want this." Dream whispered into Wilbur's ear as he leaned over Wilbur to grab something behind the couch. His hands came back holding a coiled rope, and Wilbur wiggled, trying to stand up. Dream simply sat on top of Wilbur, pinning the skinny man between his legs. Wilbur tried shoving him off using his own hands, but Dream simply caught one with his own and pinned it above Wilbur's head. Using the other hand, he grabbed the rope and Wilbur's other hand, tying both of them together. Wilbur, who was still not quite sure what was happening, realized this fact a little too late. Dream, now able to grab both of Wilbur's hands with only one of his, pulled a knife out of his belt and cut the rope.   
  
"You're twisted." Wilbur spat at him, still struggling under Dream's weight.   
  
"Then why do I feel you getting hard underneath me?" Dream replied, deadpan. Wilbur stuttered but didn't reply. Forcing Wilbur's arms to his sides, he looped the rope around his entire torso, trapping his arms beneath the rope. Wilbur sat in furious silence, glaring at Dream as he went about fastening Wilbur. When Dream was done, he stepped back to enjoy his handiwork, which was a _very_ pissed off British man with tight ropes around his chest and wrists.   
  
Wilbur didn't say anything as Dream grabbed the rope, pulling Wilbur to his feet. Keeping one hand on the rope, he sat down on the couch, pushing Wilbur down between his legs. Unzipping his pants, Dream's cock sprung out, already leaking precum from the tip. Wilbur's face went from defiant to scared, and he shook his head.  
  
"This is too far, Dream. Just let me go and we don't have to talk about it." Wilbur pleaded. Dream didn't reply, and instead grabbed the back of Wilbur's head, forcing his face closer to his own shaft.   
  
"Open your mouth." Dream commanded. Wilbur shook his head softly, and Dream let out a frustrated sigh. "This will be so much easier for you if you just let this happen." He said, grabbing Wilbur's chin and shoving his thumb into Wilbur's mouth, prying it open. Pushing Wilbur's head down on his dick, he slipped inside the brunette's mouth, and let out a soft moan. He had been planning this for weeks, but now that his cock was finally in Wilbur's mouth... it felt better than he could have ever imagined. He started face-fucking Wilbur, starting with a slow and steady pace as Wilbur was still wiggling around. Taking his other hand and putting it on Wilbur's head, he started forcing him to go deeper and deeper, until he heard Wilbur choke and gag, which sent shivers up his spine. Wilbur was finally submitting to him- whether he liked it or not.   
  
This face-fucking went on for some time as Wilbur began to drool around Dream's cock. When Dream finally decided it was time, he pulled Wilbur off of him and turned him around, shoving his face onto the carpet and keeping his ass in the air. Pulling down Wilbur's pants, he exposed Wilbur's ass to the cold air. Reaching one hand onto his belt, he found the small bottle of lube, and popped it open, dipping to fingers in it. Circling Wilbur's hole, he finally stuck one in and was delighted to hear a small gasp from Wilbur.  
  
"Dream, please don't-" Wilbur's voice was soft and shaking. Dream ignored him and stuck another finger in, pushing and pulling in Wilbur, prepping him for what Dream had been looking forward to for months. When he decided Wilbur was prepped enough, he grabbed Wilbur's hips and pulled him up, until his ass was inches away from Dream's cock, which was still covered in Wilbur's spit.   
  
"For L'manburg." Dream murmured, then lowered Wilbur down onto his lap. Wilbur immediately tried to jump up, but Dream already had his arms wrapped around his waist, and Wilbur found himself fully trapped. Fighting for a few moments more, he surrendered, and let Dream lower him fully onto his lap. By the time Dream has gotten all of himself inside of Wilbur, and Wilbur's ass was resting on Dream's lap, Wilbur had already let out a soft moan, which excited Dream even more. Letting Wilbur adjust to Dream's size, he pulled down Wilbur's pants further down, grabbing Wilbur's cock in his hands. Biting his shoulder and stroking Wilbur's dick, Wilbur shuddered with the multiple points of pleasure.

Dream finally decided to start truly fucking Wilbur, and he took Wilbur's small waist in his hands and started lifting him up and down on his shaft, their skin making slapping noises as they connected over and over again. Wilbur, who at first was fighting against Dream's very.. forward advances... was now a puddle in Dream's lap, making soft whimpers and moans as Dream dove deeper and deeper into his poor hole. Dream was having the time of his life- Wilbur's tight hole, his soft moans... this is what he had wanted, and losing a bit of territory in his server was all worth it. 

Dream stood up, and with Wilbur still on him, Shoved Wilbur onto the couch, bending him over as he fucked him harder and harder. Wilbur, who was beyond speaking at this point, made pitiful mewls as he was pounded. Dream's strokes became more and more sloppy as he cummed in Wilbur's ass. Dream pulled out and watched as the cum leaked out of his now gaping hole. He noticed a puddle of cum on the floor under Wilbur- He had came too.   
  
Wilbur didn't even react to the finish, he was still whimpering softly, his legs shaking. Dream chuckled, pulling his own pants up again.  
  
"L'manburg's free. As long as you show up same place same time every week." Dream said, exiting the room.  
  
Wilbur's mind was floating in a haze of over-stimulation and pain, but he heard those last words. Surprisingly, he was already thinking of excuses on why he'd need to disappear once a week from his own country.. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 1 hour and I'm not the biggest fan of it sorry xoxo 
> 
> pls check out my other work I am not a sinner 24/7 !!!
> 
> i love u thank u for reading please drink some water. you haven't drank enough
> 
> also WTF THIS IS 1600 WORDS?? usually I write like. 500 and I'm like "bye luv ill write more in a month"


End file.
